Antennas are integral parts of every communication system. For instance, radio-frequency (RF) antennas in the form of a single antenna or multiple antennas are commonly used in RF communication devices such as portable communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, phablets, etc.) The antenna may be coupled to the power amplifier (PA) of the transmit (TX) chain and the front end of the receive (RX) chain via a duplexer. An efficient power transfer from the PA to the antenna and from the antenna to the RX chain can take place if impedance mismatch between the PA and the antenna and between the antenna and the RX chain are reduced to near zero. Existing antenna tuners may not be able to compensate for antenna impedance mismatch with a low insertion loss and in conditions that prediction of the changes in the TX output power and the phase shift of the TX signal are nearly impossible.